The subject matter of the present invention relates to perforating techniques in oil well boreholes, and more particularly, to a method of performing a wireline perforation operation in combination with pressure measurement using a perforating gun disposed on wireline for performing the perforation operation and a gauge assembly disconnected from the perforating gun for performing the pressure measurement function.
When a perforating gun, disposed on wireline, perforates a borehole formation, a well fluid is produced from the formation. A gauge assembly is adapted for measuring a pressure of the well fluid produced from the formation. If the gauge assembly is lowered into the borehole on the same wireline which is connected to the perforating gun, when the perforating gun detonates, a mechanical shock wave is produced, the shock wave propagating along the wireline and adversely affecting the performance of the attached gauge assembly. In some cases, the gauge assembly is destroyed as a result of the received mechanical shock. An alternate design is needed for performing a combined wireline perforation and pressure measurement function without simultaneously damaging the pressure measurement gauge assembly during the perforation operation.